


One Lonely Night

by terriblehorriblekinks (sadiebubs)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Outside Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiebubs/pseuds/terriblehorriblekinks
Summary: Sebastian goes on a walk in the field behind his house to clear his mind. Something rather unexpected happens.
Kudos: 57





	One Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of something a wrote on a different site, just a simple copy paste, but I'm just trying to get some content on here. You may notice that the character in this story shares a name with a character in another one of my stories, the only thing that they share is their name, and lack of creative naming won't be a trend :P Enjoy!

It was a beautiful night, the waist high grass of the lightly forested field, tinged orange from the dim light of a harvest moon. It felt as if Fall was just on the doorstep, a crisp, but not unpleasant chill on the wind; a perfect night for a walk.

Sebastian walked through a roughly trodden path in the grass. This field wound through three miles of forest, one path going through its entirety, making it a perfect place for a walk, the trail leading in a big half circle all the way back to his parent's house. Although long, leisurely stroll through the woods at midnight would seem like a terrifying proposition to many, it really never struck Sebastian as something to be scared of; he was far enough out in the country that even if there was a psycho out here, they would have to have a hell of a time finding anybody to kill.

He had walked here what must have been hundreds of times before, it always helped him clear his mind, and get to sleep when his mind was racing. Tonight was definitely one of those nights; his gap year was coming to a close and his dad was getting on his ass about applying to college. He was only nineteen and he expected him to have all of his shit figured, sure he had been avoiding it, but he was going to leave the place where he grew up, go all the way to the east coast for four years.

Tonight felt strange to say the least. Sebastian was finally coming to terms with every thing and it was fucking scary, but nostalgic at the same time. Walking under a small patch of trees, he ran his hand through his messy brown hair, stopping for a few seconds to look up at the sky.

"Huh." he thought to himself, "It really is a beautiful out tonight, don't think I've ever seen a moon this big."

After a moment more of gazing up, he continued down the path, pausing again and looking to the left after hearing a rustling sound in the nearby forest. It wasn't uncommon to see wolves out here, but they usually ran when they saw him, and definitely wanted nothing to do with him, but it was always fun to see rare wildlife. There was another movement in the trees, Sebastian was getting a bit nervous now, his quickly sticking his hand in his pocket to grab the folding knife he always brought with him, flipping out the 4" blade. 

With only one hand free, he reached down to take out his phone for the flashlight, struggling to try to put in the pass code on a cracked screen, with his left hand, dropping the phone into the tall grass. 

"Shit!" He muttered under his breath, quickly crouching down to pick it up.

A few seconds after he crouched down, the rustling started again, louder this time and moving quickly towards him. Before he had time to stand up Sebastian was onto his back in the middle of the path letting out a yelp of surprise. A hulking dark shape on top of him. Unable to either fight or flee, he froze, adrenaline coursing through his veins, heart beating through his chest.

The beast growled menacingly, a deep vibration emanating from its chest, white, canine teeth flashing in the moonlight, amber eyes glaring down at the trembling Sebastian. It was huge, well defined muscles tensed, barely obscured by its thick, dark grey fur. It looked like a wolf, but something wasn't right, the way it hunched over him betrayed its bipedal posture; one of its huge hands putting weight onto his chest to keep him from moving. It must have been eight feet tall, dwarfing Sebastian's 5'9" frame.

Before Sebastian had any time to think, the werewolf flipped him onto stomach, ripping his clothes off with little regard for the skin underneath, leaving three long claw marks on his back. Despite the adrenaline, the cuts weren't shallow, and Sebastian let out a pained gasp. His clothes were in tatters within seconds, leaving his bare body exposed. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! This can't be happening" He though as he felt something hard and slick prod his rear.

Taking a glance behind him, Sebastian got a glance of something large and bright red protruding from the wolf's groin before he felt a massive hand push his back downwards, forcing his face into the grass. 

Sebastian sharply sucked in a breath as he felt the initial penetration, face turning red as he felt his own rock hard cock against the grass, not as if he had anyone to see his embarrassment. Initially the wolf didn't feel too large inside of him, but he quickly realized how wrong he was as it penetrated further, the full length sliding lazily out of its sheath as it began to grow and thicken.The mostly slowly began to thrust in and out, causing Sebastian moan, slightly arching his back.

He had put some things in his butt before, put only a finger or two, this was on an entirely different level. That point was driven home when the wolf thrust even deeper, the thickness increasing further down the shaft. Sebastian felt already felt at his limit.

Sebastian moaned under his breath as the wolf sped up the pace, pushing slightly further with each thrust."Fuck...holy shit....oh my god" 

Sebastian shivered as the wolf scooped him up under his belly, pulling his back close against its chest as it really began picking up the pace, biting down on his shoulder and letting out a deep growl. Sebastian squirmed with pleasure as he was mated, able to feel the large, warm bulb at the base of the wolf's cock being pushed savagely against his ass, precum dripping from his own cock, it felt as if his insides were set on fire with pleasure every thrust.

The wolf tightened its grip as it began thrusting faster, Sebastian's rear now slick with its pre. It continued to thrust faster and faster, Sebastian getting closer and closer until finally its massive knot popped in, Sebastian screaming in ecstasy cumming as his ass was filled, the wolf panting still holding him close as it unloaded hot streams of cum into him, Sebastian being reduced to a pile of incoherent moans and twitches as the wolf slowly thrust with tiny movement back and forth, milking the last of him cum into the boy. The two lay there for a while, Sebastian slowly reached his hand down to feel his slightly distended belly, hot with the wolf's cum. After a few minutes Sebastian drifted off to sleep the cock still inside of him.

Sebastian was stirred awake by the uncomfortable feeling of cold, drying cum between his thighs, proof of what now seemed like a foggy memory. Reaching between his legs, he tenderly touches his sloppy hole and easily slipped 3 fingers in, pulling them out, he slowly sat up. It still being dark, it took him several minutes to find his phone, checking the time. Shit! It was almost 5 A.M, picking delicately picking himself up, Sebastial began to slowly walk back home, wincing at the pain in his ass.

"That was interesting...."


End file.
